Dream
by AAHB
Summary: "What... What did I even dreamed of!" Her right eye twitched, recalling her screwed-up dream. - Nu (Proper Sequel to Return. Drabble. One Shot.) *Series are dedicated to PhantasmFlash*


"Left-yeesh! Right-youch!" Words were repeated as Nu kept hitting her face with her own bare hands. It was her way to stay awake and forget about her dream itself was something that will kill off her current over the lack of Ragna, it struck on her nerve that made her snapped her remaining senses left. It was stupid and irritating. Nu was inclined to scratch her head until she can punch her brain for making her dream like that.

Nu woke up from a rather deep slumber. It was a start of another rough yet normal day, again. She headed out of her room to hear a doorbell ringing from the living room. Odd. She swore she had no such thing. Shrugging, the girl went to the living room as the door bell pierced her ears. It hurted her. It was too loud. Why was it too loud? Nu approached the door and swung it open. A woman with slender body and blond hair stood in front of her.

She cocked her head to the side, staring at the smiling girl. "Who are you?"

The girl's smile faded and turned into a devastated frown. Her eyes became watery as they quickly rolled down her cheeks. "W-who am I? Nu, how could you?! You forgot about me!" She quickly turned around and ran away from the girl.

Nu was definitely confused. Then it struck her like lightning. Her name was Noel Vermillion, someone she fought before. Something hit her from behind without her prior notice, as she felt herself jolt awake, eyes wide.

She was back from her room. So... what happened earlier was just a silly dream. Nu could had realized it sooner. She felt her ears. They seemed to be fine. The girl sighed in relief. For a moment, she thought she was about to go deaf. A doorbell rang. This time, it was distant. She felt a deja vu feeling, her instincts saying it would be the same as her dream. She got up with haste and sprinted to the main door. Nu swung it open to see, indeed, Noel Vermillion, holding a small box wrapped in blue gift wrapping and a red bow on top.

"Happy Birthday, Nu!" Noel's face beamed in excitement, mile-long grin on her lips.

"It's Nu's birthday?" She tilted her head to her side, unaware of the date today. How long had it been?

Noel thrusted the gift forward. "Open it! I hope you'll like it!"

Reluctantly, Nu took the box and held it on one hand. "Okay... Thanks, Noel." She thought, uttering her name right. As she opened the gift with one hand, she tried to jogged previous memories before the ordeal she had right now, but she could only dig nothing. Inside the box was a black, pirate-like eye-patch.

Nu quirk her eyebrow, "What's this for?"

Noel was now gone from her sight. She was replaced by a male pirate, strongly resembling Ragna. Dirty, mucky grime were on displayed with his creepy grin. "Arr! We goin' to be huntin' booties, arr!"

Nu threw the box to the air, screaming in fear. The guy was absolutely hideous it was too much for her to see. Blinking, the pirate was now gone. Geez, that was creepy. The area was empty again. Curiously, Nu took a step forward to see Ragna from a distance. Her lips widened in a huge smile. Her eyes, previously blank and lifeless, brightened up at the sight of him. Everything was okay now!

She ran as fast as she can to approach him. "RAGNA!"

Rainbows and sunshine sadly shattered into pieces as he saw a feminine-looking guy holding hands with Ragna. Nu's jaw dropped as her eyes widened in shock. She lost her balance on the scene and fell flat on the floor.

Instead of feeling the pain from the fall, she was back from her room. The girl rapidly blink her eyes in case of another bizzare incident. Luckily for her, there was none. Nu caressed her cheeks to see if she was still in the dream. Her hand felt cold as ice, making her shudder.

Nu deeply breathe, concentrating, then screamed at the top of her lungs. "What... What did I even dreamed of?!" Her right eye twitched, recalling her screwed-up dream.

Composing herself, she hit her face with her hand. Then repeated it on the other side. Nu did this for who knew how long until a chime echoed inside her room. She left her laptop on for a whole night? Glancing on her right, it was her Desktop that was on. Oh, phew. She was glad. Nu got off from her bed and went straight to the chair to sit down. She clicked on the e-mail tab to see one new message. Glancing at the small clock on the lower right of the screen, it was too early for Noel to talk to her.

"Huh. Maybe Noel has something to do that she have to help me earlier than usual." She puffed her cheeks, bobbing her head on the thought of whether she'll reply or not.

Noel was doing her best to help her keep her sanity check. A bittersweet smile escaped her lips. Noel should be busy doing other things, but she chose to take care of Nu. The girl felt a bit selfish for realizing it just now, but she knew Noel will understand.

Nu clicked on her inbox to see a familiar name on the recipient, with a title on the email that made her heart race. Her palms became sweaty, beads of sweat droplets rolled down from her forehead, her throat dried out and her eyes wide and frozen.

 **I'm Coming Home Soon, Nu** by **Ragna**


End file.
